


我与猫咪的十个约定

by beishan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beishan/pseuds/beishan
Summary: 他说周航，记着，现在操你的是李冬。
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship, 李鹤东/周九良
Kudos: 31





	我与猫咪的十个约定

**Author's Note:**

> 内含兽化/泌乳/双性/NTR。  
是代发，沈a不是人。

李鹤东喜欢猫。

爱屋及乌，也喜欢猫科豹属的周九良。

他12年才拜师，比起同科和九字儿玩的更多。再加上之前被引荐着上了档节目刚巧和小朋友一个档期，虽然结果不尽如人意但都是同门师兄弟谁赢不是赢呢？

周九良挺喜欢这个跟他哥同科的师哥，经常在台上撅人被孟鹤堂克扣木天蓼后来找李鹤东索求那份猫科动物朴实无华且枯燥的快乐。

两个人一来二去顺理成章熟络起来，没少背着彼此搭档分食同一支香烟。

但最近有什么发生了变化。

周九良开始有意无意地抗拒李鹤东的肢体接触，尽管自以为掩饰得很好，可身体最诚实的反应骗不了人。被拍拍肩膀亦或是抚摸脊背时皮肉都僵硬，肩颈紧绷成一张弓像是做好了随时要跟谁角力的准备。

每当这时李鹤东就很疑惑地睨过一眼，圆眼睛清清亮亮，探究意味明显。周九良只是笑，主动拿尾巴梢去磨蹭他腘窝，喉骨震颤着发出串呼噜呼噜欢快声音。撒娇一样喊哥，省略姓名叫起来更显亲近。

他不愿说，李鹤东便也不问，只给小朋友挠挠下巴颏。

并在到家后打开某乎发表提问：求助，好容易喂熟的猫咪为什么不认人了？我性别男，三十岁，长挺面善的…。

和蔼可亲李先生是在不久后得到答案的。

那天周九良来园子里找他，惧冷蜷成一团窝沙发里玩手机候着师哥跟筱菊搭完，比本家儿对下班这事还积极。连输三局消消乐才等到李鹤东，刚唠上没两句大抵是菊花茶喝多了只来得及报备一声就往厕所跑。

一去就去了半钟头。李鹤东寻思这小孩儿应该没啥尿频尿急尿不尽的毛病啊，刚巧周九良手机又落到了后台，于是他收拾起椅背上搭着的外套摸进了wc。

这个点儿差不多都散场回家了，队长攒底才留到最后。因此卫生间里空空荡荡，只有最里面的隔间门锁才是标红的。

犬科动物感官敏锐，李鹤东耸了耸鼻尖嗅到一股子奶味儿。这太反常了，反常到他不知道为什么没有去喊周九良的名字，而是放轻脚步鬼使神差把耳朵贴上了薄薄门板。

里头没有传来解皮带或是放水的声音，却飘出了极其细微糅杂呜咽的呻吟。像是…像是有谁把自己一张薄薄猫嘴咬到泛白，低低压抑在喉间，实在无法忍耐才发出的。

一把清亮好嗓子听起来委屈又无助，可怜兮兮的让人升起怜惜心思的同时止不住想去欺负他…紧接着是窸窸窣窣面料互相摩擦的动静，打底衫被扬手一抛搭上了高高门板。

李鹤东这下子可顾不上什么奶味儿了，滴水成冰的季节，闹呢。

他把衣服拿过来预备着一会哄周九良穿上，抬手叩出几声响来。说九良开门，大冷天的你搁里头生孩子啊？

回应李鹤东的是长久的沉默，久到他以为小朋友出了什么状况正打算一脚踹开时才得到了回应：一向冷静自持老先生做派的周九良破天荒地带上了哭腔，说哥别进来，你别进来。

他示弱了，这是大忌。

“九良。”攥住门把手的指节因为太过用力泛出青白色，男人把嗓音刻意压下更显低沉，几乎是温和的。“别怕，无论发生什么事我都是你师哥，你遇到解决不了的困难理应向我寻求帮助。”

“对不对？” 

他狡猾地运用孟鹤堂的句式，不需要得到回答。

对不对就是对，好不好就是好，可不可以就是可以。

这都是为了周九良好。李鹤东想，却不知为何空咽了一口唾沫。他听到了锁芯转动的声音，心领神会拉开了虚掩着的门板，侧身挤进逼仄空间。

周九良双臂交叉与胸前，很典型的防御姿势。上身赤裸，好俊一身皮肉平时被大褂遮蔽严实是不见天日的白。肌肤光洁，因为冷空气泛起细细密密一层寒粟。

“手拿开。”

也许是因为温柔神情和严厉语气反差太大，小朋友哆嗦了一下乖乖放下手。

过冬攒秋膘，周九良没少往嘴里塞吃食。体重增加胸脯跟着丰腴，伴随急促呼吸节奏规律起伏。殷红肉粒充血挺立，缀在一片白花花上像趋近与成熟的精巧莓果，仅被目光注视便颤抖着吐出几滴乳色汁液。

还没碰就出奶了。

我生病了，周九良率先开口，同时又开始发抖。

“这里一直在淌水…越流越多，我怕把衣服弄湿就脱掉了。东哥不要生气，你不要气，你帮帮我。”

于是常年夹香烟打快板的有力手掌握上了一侧温热乳房，虎口圈住绵软白肉挤压出座隆起的小山丘。李鹤东手法细腻，五指张张合合，从外向内揉弄着发硬乳腺。小朋友憋了太久，奶汁很快形成一道乳白水流溅射出来腻在掌心，顺着指缝漫到手背。

“东哥…东哥。”

周九良被这全然陌生的快感吓坏了，凄惶地呼唤着施暴者的名字。他胡乱晃着脑袋，后颈抵在男人肩骨上硌得生痛。同时低声啜泣，猫咪经过修剪的圆滑指甲失去威胁性嵌进李鹤东小臂。

李鹤东漫不经心应了两声，空闲出的左手搭上男孩脊背顺毛抚摸了几下，圈着捏住腰将两个人之间的姿势调了个个儿。他躬下身去凑到周九良前胸把水球似的香甜奶包含进嘴里，双唇抿紧湿漉漉乳尖的同时做出吞咽动作。

这可就太过了，极力压抑的泣音一下子变成了哭叫惊喘，周九良死死咬住下唇近乎僭越地攥紧了李鹤东发根。好柔软，常年呷酒的凶狠舌头也很柔软，为什么这个人又是那么强硬呢？

他现在没心思去想这个了，丰盈奶水被吮吸干净，饱涨乳肉平坦下去贴在肋骨上的感觉舒服到不可思议。脚底踩得仿佛不是冰冷瓷砖而是绵软云端，浑身无力，指头到趾尖酥透了。

而这一切还没有结束，灰狼又去捕食另边胸脯。这次的动作要狎昵色情多了：舌尖绕着粉嫩乳晕打转，不时戳刺几下奶孔撩拨着冒水小口。周九良在这刺激下勃起了，性器将波点裤裆处撑出鼓包。前列腺液把布料洇出一片暗色深痕，哪儿哪儿都湿的一塌糊涂。

李鹤东抬起脸跟男孩接吻，口腔里涓滴液体通过唇舌交融的方式渡过来。比牛乳要淡上很多，尝起来带着腥气，不甜也不咸。他一面亲嘴一面给小朋友手淫，圈着阴茎箍住根部技巧性撸动，水声咕啾咕啾的刺激耳膜。

上面还残存着乳房的温度，被抚慰者很快射出来。

一切归于平静，周九良闭着眼睛平复气息。精液被释放理智却好像回笼了，再睁开的时候神色清明又冷静。只眼眶带点儿红，嗓音也还哑着。

男孩伸手去拽李鹤东袖角，实在觉得窘迫额角都渗出细密汗珠。他说自己什么都肯做，只要您别把我是个二、二刈子的事儿说出去。

李鹤东只是笑，像是并没有把这话放在心上。他慢条斯理擦干净手，胯下还硬着，神色看起来却并不是很亟待解决的样子。

“小先生不想让别人知道？”

“……”

“尤其是孟鹤堂，对不对。”

对。周小先生喃喃着，不知道还能说些什么。

李鹤东把他揽过来给裹好外套，揉了揉小卷毛亲上一口面颊，并不在意男孩有多抗拒这亲密动作。

他说那好啊，晚上章邵伟攒局，跟哥喝酒切。

#

姓章的怎么见天儿找你喝酒，天津少谢细眉细眼带着笑劝。

他台上风格浪的像是要现原形，私下里待人接物客客气气。告诫的话甚至都是陈述而非疑问句，给自家搭档留出不少左耳进右耳出的余地。

李鹤东嘴里嗯啊两声敷衍应着，充分发挥职业本能。大辈儿是个好性儿，没因为这副混不吝的模样生气，反倒被逗得低低笑起来嗔上一句好捧哏的。

谢文金扶扶眼镜框儿，细长芯子吐出来点在李鹤东颈侧。缅甸蟒蛇眼神不好嗅觉灵敏，当即挑了挑两弯过分灵活的眉毛揶揄着打趣儿：“怎么一股子甜味啊，真成奶东了？”

“没听说过，话筒又没带下来您就别老往我跟前凑了。”

社会李哥给这长虫推边上去，随口抖个机灵揭过话题:“哪儿见天儿了，不就今天明天跟后天吗…嗐，我这喂猫的时候沾上的吧。那猫儿可够辣的，蹦脑袋顶薅头发啊。”

直给乖乖杵旁边站着的周九良说到面上铁青，一路车程没给李鹤东好脸色看。饶是郭老师的导航也没能逗乐他，直到进包厢了才被两个果盘一碟瓜子几瓶百威哄好。

李鹤东知道周九良醉了好哭，但没想着能哭成…这么个模样儿。刚才还老实巴交趴自己腿上呢，一会儿工夫裤子都能给泡皱了。

“九良，醒醒。”

李鹤东皱着眉把男孩脸捧起来跟细长眼睛对视，一双黑亮招子浸在泪里显出湿漉漉。他倒是哭得悄无声息，只有大颗水珠不停滚下去。看起来伤心又委屈，有种天真的动物性。

这他妈不是一般人能顶住的。

酒也甭喝了，搞周不积极思想有问题。

李鹤东紧抿着唇，把周九良半条臂膀扒拉肩上半扛半楼搀扶着往酒店走，面不改色问前台要了一间房。双人大床宽逾两米，被褥纯棉灯光昏黄。玫瑰瓣儿极艳俗洒了满枕头，床头还摆着薰衣草香薰，水晶蜡紫莹莹。

并没去过佛罗伦萨的房客将醉猫背到红绫被上脱掉鞋袜又解衣服，指尖逡巡过衬衫纽扣动作顿了一顿这才去褪胸衣。

没蕾丝赘饰，黑色普通款，里头的海绵垫换成了防溢乳贴，小朋友大抵是觉得黑色更man些，能减少抗拒心理，他大概没想着附加效果。

肩带搭扣被单手解开，白皙胸脯露了出来。乳晕颜色较浅些，奶尖嵌在那里，因为昨日一番亵玩微微肿胀着。

李鹤东觉着自己有点渴，而这份渴显然不是喝水就能解决的。

他向外掰周九良双膝，醉酒者乖乖被打开两条腿方便了李鹤东把底裤扯到脚踝的位置。昏睡中的豹崽散发着甜暖热意，阴茎软软一团乖巧蛰伏在稀疏耻毛内，并没有意识到接下来会发生什么。

腰线收束流畅，臀肉丰腴饱满，脊椎末节两侧攒着浅凹小窝。会阴下方是一处本不该存在的女性器官，矛盾，却又协调。

指尖试探着逗弄幼软花瓣，被柔嫩却有力的唇片下意识紧夹了一下。李鹤东收回手把星点水渍抹到周九良嘴角，小臂撑在他身侧转变攻势抚慰阴核。指腹拨开肉褶压在敏感蒂珠上画着圈儿揉摁，很快感受到穴口分泌出黏滑液体。

周九良闭着眼难耐哼哼两声，扬起一条腿胡乱踢蹬几下，被李鹤东捏住脚踝亲了口足背才安分下来。他额上细细渗了一层汗，胸膛急促起伏着，平时只能用寡淡来形容的五官变得生动且鲜活。

有几个人见过这副表情呢？思忖这个毫无意义的问题并没有使李鹤东停下手里活计，他曲起二指并驱探进靡红缝隙，勾挖抠弄灵活钻埋。被指姦的女穴热情迎接入侵者，内壁软肉湿润紧致，自发吮吸着吞吃指节。

贪心到可爱，当真名器。

李鹤东忍得有点辛苦，气息不稳扩张动作跟着失序。周九良抖了抖睫毛清醒大半，眼神仍是失焦的。

“哥？”

他软乎乎唤，嗓音透着哑不知道是叫谁。听的人耳朵酥麻，像是有猫仔挥着肉垫在心尖上最嫩的那块儿挠了两爪。

李鹤东一向话少不爱搅和，做爱也不例外。所以他对这声哥所做出的回应只是用双掌托着周九良膝弯往上推，直至摆出个门户大开的姿势。

而后倾身压了下去，捏着床上人腿根把自己龟头挤入阴道口一寸一寸慢慢往里开垦，攻势虽缓却不容拒绝。

“哥、哥，孟哥…先生!”

周九良无措挺动腰腹，幅度大到像一尾脱水的鱼，可床上叫错名字是大忌。李鹤东眼睛一瞬红成择人而噬的兽，犬牙都现了出来一口啮上光滑肩头，犹记着收敛力道只留下圈显眼齿印险险破皮出血。

他整根捅进去，鸡巴把豹崽钉死在床头，嘴里咬着皮肉吐字仍清晰。

他说周航，记着，现在操你的是李冬。

小猫疼到尾巴僵直不知听进去了多少，被凌迟般的性事折磨到几欲昏死。也是天赋异禀，白软肚皮凸起一块肉刃形状，交合处满满涨涨居然没见红。

周九良是痛的，却又不完全是。他前端在没被触碰的情况下颤巍巍起立，伴随着夯弄顶撞上下颠晃，可怜兮兮滴着清液。臀肉被髋骨撞到泛红发烫，像颗肿桃。

最后甚至被征伐鞭挞干到上面喷奶下边儿潮吹淌水，充沛淫液涌汩沾湿阴囊。眼泪跟着流个不停，快感过载的结果就是把行凶者后背挠掐出满脊淤青红印。

叫了多少句孟鹤堂，就还了多少句李鹤东。喊了多少遍先生，就补了多少遍老公。

不要了不要了，栾云平不要了何九华不要了，哭到最后连秦凯旋都不要了。那个东北来的大男孩儿，低音炮傻萌萌模样生得好。要不是脑子实在不机灵，俨然一个翻版的他队长。

把人送回去的时候月已上树梢，孟鹤堂哈欠连天穿着睡袍给开的门。家居服领口开得很大，露出喉结以下平直锁骨间一汪凹陷泉眼。

他揉着惺忪杏眼笑容疲惫，嗓音仍是温和的：“麻烦东子这样晚了还跑一趟。九良这孩子啊没防备心，只要睡熟了别人对他干什么都不知道。”

他倚着门说这话，剪裁收腰的衣裳衬出身段。从李鹤东臂弯把自家搭档接过来时，顺势给男人掖了掖领口。

好掩住一枚鲜艳吻痕。

周九良被孟鹤堂灌完醒酒汤才像是彻底醒了，咂咂嘴皱着八字眉往他哥怀里钻，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨味道好怪。

好脾气饲主就给豹崽拍拍背，说航航辛苦了，东子他搭档好像也挺喜欢你的。

“师爷他赛活驴您没听说过吗？也别老让我唱红脸啊。”


End file.
